


Undone

by DCMS



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMS/pseuds/DCMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker is backed up against a wall facing down a group of Vox Populi members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Booker shouted in pain as the bullets cut though him; a vicious grin in etched onto his face as he grabbed his side with one hand and dispatched one of the Vox with another. He cast off his spent shotgun and retrieved his pistol from his vest, returning fire at the Vox as he limped towards cover.

“Elizabeth,” he shouted hoarsely as he slid down the brick wall of a house, leaving a wet streak behind him. Booker sloppily reloaded his pistol giving his enemy time to get closer. A tall red headed Irish man turned the corner his hand cannon cocked. Booker looked into the muzzle flash as his fresh cartridge clicked home. A fresh pain lanced though his shoulder. He cried out and reflexively put a hand up to stem the blood, leaving his side wound free open up and start flowing again. Booker whimpered and grunted in pain as the Vox member held him back against the wall with his book while he retrieved Booker’s bloodied weapon from his lap.

“Elizabeth,” he called weakly in an attempt to shout.

“Boys, we've gott’em. We've got the impostor, ” The Vox said calling out to his comrades. Booker struggled weakly against the boot as the Vox group he had been trying to avoid, gathered around him.

“It sure looks like ‘em” said one, “Are we sure our DeWitt is dead?”

“Yeah I was ‘dere” replied the man with the hand cannon, “Besides Fitzroy said if we see ’em we were to kill ’em.” The gun was raised to Booker's head; his struggling renewed aggravating his wounds.

An alarm rang as a Mosquito set its sights on the Vox.

They cursed and turned their attention on the incoming attack running for cover leaving Booker to fend for himself.

He again shouted for Elizabeth.

She came bounding around the corner carrying a loaded carbine and medical supplies.

“Booker we need to move, hang on okay?” she grunted pulling him to his feet with her free hand. Booker wordlessly took the carbine and focused on killing the Vox, staring down the sights with his teeth bared. He quickly dispatched the distracted Vox grunting each time as the gun recoiled into his shoulder wound.

Once the Vox were dead and the Mosquito had faded to grey, Booker eased himself onto a wooden bench across the street laying the carbine next to him. 

“Elizabeth are you okay?”

“Booker-“she tisked searching through the medical bag for bandages and syringes, “I’m fine Booker, it’s you I’m concerned about.” He grimaced as she cleaned and wrapped his shoulder wound after discarding the embedded bullet. “You’ll have to be careful with your weapons while this heals. You don’t want to agitate it anymore.” She said softly.

“I thought you might have gotten carried off by them,” Booker said though his teeth as Elizabeth removed debris from his side wound. Sighed as she finished picking out all the visible pieces, she reached for the syringe.

“This will help get back on your feet,” She jabbed him in the arm, pushing the plunger with ease, “I can take care of myself,” She gave him a sideways smile, “Unlike you Mister DeWitt.” She sat back and looked him over, “There, right as rain.” She said her smile fading slightly.

“I still feel horrible.” Booker muttered standing up with Elizabeth’s assistance.

“You look wonderful,” she said handing him his carbine “and ready for another fight.”

He smiled and started walking stiffly off, “You comin’ or what?” he called back gesturing with his gun for her to hurry up. Elizabeth shook her head and followed the False Sheppard deeper into Finkton.


End file.
